


Prince's Punishment

by 6Husbandos



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Glory Hole, Multi, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Hans was afraid. What would his family do to him? Would they execute him for his actions in Arendelle? Disown him?





	Prince's Punishment

Hans was afraid.

What would his family do to him? Would they execute him for his actions in Arendelle? Disown him?

The ambassadors explained to his eldest brother, the king of the Southern Isles, what happened. Hans was summoned to the throne room. He gulped, stepping inside. His brother had an evil smirk on his lips, silencing Hans before he could explain himself.

"I have the perfect punishment for you." The king grinned. "Bring him to the nearest tavern. Put him in the hole."

The hole???

What was he talking about? 

The guards dragged Hans away as he kept asking what that meant. He learned soon however. He had been separated from his lower garments, and shoved midway into a hole in the wall. Hans was afraid, he didn't know what was going to happen next. 

What kind of punishment was this? It was something he'd never heard of, possibly something the king cooked up just for him. Hans squeaked as he felt a rough hand slap his behind. Another gripping one of his cheeks roughly.

Wait.

This...this was... Hans couldn't finish his thought as something thick and long was shoved inside him. He heard a groan on the other side of the wall.

The king's punishment....was to make Hans the country's sex toy. Hans couldn't believe this, that his brother would do something this vile. 

The man on the other side started moving. The stretch making tears well up in Hans' eyes. He had a death grip on the prince's hips, thrusting slow. At least this man was granting Hans mercy. Hans felt the man's length pulse, shooting his release inside Hans.

The man left, leaving Hans with his thoughts, tears still flowing from his eyes. Of course. Of course the king would pick a punishment like this. Being the 13th son did Hans no favors in life, always the subject of his brothers' ridicule. They always looked for ways to kick him when he was down, to belittle him in front of the whole world. His father stood by doing nothing, his mother not allowed to intervene. Said it 'helped him become stronger' Yeah. Right. Of course it did.

Hans' life was hell. Arendelle had been his last hope of escaping it.

Hans snapped out of his thoughts by another man sliding inside him. This one seemed thicker than the last, hitting a spot that caught Hans off guard, a moan escaping before he knew what happened. The man hit it again and again, driving Hans mad. He had no idea what this man was doing to him, but he didn't want it to stop. He'd never felt pleasure like this before and sweet God it was heavenly. Hans bit his lip, closing his eyes as the man took him roughly. A hand wrapped around Hans' shaft, stroking fast. Hans was shaking, his climax racing to the surface way too soon. The man came inside the prince, leaving Hans empty once more.

Hans was panting softly, sweat starting to drip down his face. Another dick filled him, making Hans shake and whine, still sensitive. 

This was supposed to be a punishment, right?

Then how come Hans was enjoying this so much?

The man pounded into him, hitting that one spot over and over. Hans' mind was starting to go blank, hands searching for anything he could brace himself with. Hans' moans were shameful, shaking as the man shot his seed inside him.

Another filled him, thicker than the last, making Hans' mouth water. This man was slow, stroking Hans in time with his thrusts. Hans was practically purring, biting his lip. For the first time in his life, Hans felt spoiled. Overwhelming pleasure given to him over and over, the bliss of not thinking at all, just enjoying the surges pulsing throughout his body. "Yes..." Hans breathed, rolling his hips as much as the hole he was stuck in would allow. He heard the man on the other side moan, giving Hans a firm slap on the ass, rubbing the spot he hit. Hans whimpered as the man pulled out, holding his thighs together. The man slid his cock between them, thrusting fast. Hans' lips formed a silent "o" as he felt the man stroke him faster.

Was he being rewarded?

What was going on?

This was by far the best punishment he'd ever had. It felt way too good. 

The man's seed splattered all over Hans' thighs, Hans shook his hips, wanting more as the man left.

Hans moaned when he felt another fill him. This one wasn't alone as a second cock nudged in beside the first. Hans sobbed, the stretch felt like it was bordering on pleasure and pain. The two alternated their thrusts, both able to hit that sweet spot. Hans trembled as he came again, moaning like a cheap whore. Drool dripped down his chin as the thrusting got harder, the men starting to spank him. The spikes of hurt making the bliss even better. Soon he was shaking, his nerves taking on too much, so much that it hurt. A climax hit him again, tinged in pain as he wailed. The two men finished in unison, filling Hans up to the brim. "Oh fuck..." Hans panted.

* * *

No one else seemed to come by for a while, Hans was thankful for the reprieve. A young girl had snuck past the guards, bringing Hans some water and food. 

Hans was confused as to why a child was even here, and asked her. 

She placed a flower crown on his head. "Mama said that the lilies keep you safe." She was soon called away by her mother, who apologized to the guards. Hans realized where he was. A whore house. The girl must be one of women's children. He must be in one of the seedier parts of the country.

Hans heard whispers and footsteps from the other side of the wall. 

"Poor dear. He must be exhausted." Said one.

"Marion, didn't you finish knitting that blanket last week?"

"I did!"

Two elderly women.

Hans felt cloth of some kind being draped over his lower half.

"There you go dear. Sleep well!"

Sleep well?

Was it night already?!

* * *

Hans sat in that hole for a week. The townspeople were surprisingly kind to him, treating him as one of their own. Despite his circumstance, he felt cared for, loved. The children of the women working in the whorehouse where he was staying were sweet, giving him company when things were slow. He told them stories of his adventures at sea, his childhood, they in turn brought him food and water. They became the siblings Hans wished he'd had.

Hans felt hands groping him. "Alright little ones, off you go."

The children knew what that meant, waving as they left.

Hans moaned as the man filled him, thrusting slow.

"Bet you've learned what exactly you are, brother."

No.

That...that was his eldest brother. The king.

"Just a tool. Something to keep a dick warm."

Hans was disgusted with himself. It still felt so good despite the fact that it was his brother, that he was spewing such hateful, vile words at him. Hans felt something fill him up.

It wasn't his seed.

It was thinner.

Hans' eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"Just a toilet for us to use." The king set a brutal pace, each thrust sending more pain and disgust through Hans' body.

Hans was crying, trying helplessly to get away. Clawing at the walls, trying to pull himself out, the rotten wood cutting into his sides. He felt his brother pull him back in, making Hans cry out in pain.

"No one ever cared for you. You were a mistake. That's why father never wanted to deal with you. You're a bastard child."

Hans was kicking at him now. He suddenly heard a harsh thud on the other side of the wall. His brother's grip now nonexistent.

"Good show Marion!"

One of women from before.

"Thank you Agatha!"

"You leave this young man alone! He's been here for days! You have no right to talk to anyone that way!"

One of the women working at the house walked into the room, starting to let him out. "You need a bath. Like right now."

"I am your king! I shall do as I please!"

"No you won't." A gruff voice stated.

That's all Hans could hear as he was helped out of the room. He couldn't feel his legs, one of the stronger women having to place him into the tub.

Hans realized being a king didn't matter anymore. These people...They cared about him.

That's all Hans ever really wanted.


End file.
